Ghost of You
by FuturePendragon
Summary: Everything was normal until he showed up & told me about my mom being a Greek Goddess and that I was a demigod. Then when I got to camp I found out he has been dead for a year. He saved me...I hope I can save him.
1. The Boy With the Starry Eyes

**Chapter 1: **The Boy with the Starry Eyes

I sat in the corner of my favorite coffee shop in New York. It was only a few blocks from my family's penthouse in the Upper East Side.

I drank my soy latte and watched the people go by.

Each person was different from the other some short and tall while others were chucky and skinny.

A tall muscular boy sat near me and kept glancing my way.

His eyes were blue like the stars the shinned in the night sky and his short blond hair appeared to be strands of gold. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. He was perfect except for a scar under his eye.

I smiled sweetly and continued to look out the window and then I check the time on my phone.

I still had a good hour before Dad got home from work. My stepmom stayed at home while my dad made the money. I argued with her a lot and since I didn't know my mom, I would just go get coffee or go to park and stay until Dad came home.

I saw the boy stand up and walk towards me. As he came closer I could see a grey streak.

_That's odd _I thought. _I guess it's a new fashion style._

"You look all alone, so I thought I'd join you," he said proudly. "If you don't mind,"

"Of course not," I said.

"I'm Luke," he said extending his hand for mine to shake. "And you are?"

"Juliet," I replied shaking his hand.

"Like from the tragedy?" he laughed.

"Yeah, my mom named me," I said. "Don't ask me why though."

He laughed. "Juliet is a very pretty name, it suits you."

We sat for about an hour or so just talking and making fun of the random people walking by.

I glanced at my phone.

**5:43**

"Well, this has been fun," I stated. "But I got to get going."

As I started to get up, he grabbed my hand.

"Let me walk you home," he said.

"Sure," I said. _If something goes wrong, the pepper spray is in your purse! _I reminded myself.

We walked along the sidewalk and talked about our favorite bands.

Mine was Paramore and his was Linkin Park, and we spent several minuets arguing over who was better.

As we were halfway there, Luke kept glancing behind him and walking faster.

He did this several times.

I finally stopped and he turned around and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, just keep walking," he said.

"Look if it's money you want, fine take it, but anything else and I'll castrate you," I added.

"Ouch," he said smoothly. "But, no. We're being followed."

I turned to see a middle aged woman walking several feet from us.

"She's harmless," I said.

"_You can run but you cannot hide….half bloods,"_ she hissed.

Luke gave me a serious look.

"Okay then again maybe not," I muttered.

We started to run as fast as we could and the woman got faster. Finally she broke into a fun and jumped in the air exposing her true form. She was a winkled old hag with long wings that spread out wide.

We ran and hid behind a building as she scouted the sky.

"_Come out my pretties, I won't bite….I'll shallow you whole," _she hissed.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"A harpy."

"Like from Greek Mythology?" I asked.

"Yeah, um.." he said. "Short version, the Greek gods are real and your mom is one of the Greek goddess, I don't know which and now that you know your scent will get stronger and more monsters will be coming. We need to get out of here fast!"

I brain seemed to be fried. First I find out a mythological monster is real, second that my mother is goddess, and third that I have to leave for some camp.

"Okay, what do we do?" I asked.

"Leave it to me," he said. He grabbed a golden coin from his pocket and tossed it in the street.

As he started to mumble something in a kind of foreign language, I decided to distract the harpy.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled. "Looks like you could use some more expensive night cream!"

"_Come my pretty and let me feed on your soft flesh!_" she said with a raspy voice as she headed towards me.

Just as she headed towards me Luke jumped in the way with a sword in his hand.

"Get in the cab!" he yelled. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," he said knocking the beast up against a tree.

"I'm leaving without you!" I said.

The harpy charged at him with such force it knocked the sword from his hands.

_I have to do something! _I thought.

I grabbed the sword and jabbed it into the harpy.

As it let out a scream, it transformed into a shower of gold dust that rained down on Luke.

"Damn," he said. "You were great, but there will be more, so let's go."

We jumped in the taxi which I noticed was grey.

"Camp Half-Blood please," he said. "And here is something else for you," he said handing the three ladies a bag of coins.

"Thank you, son of Hermes," one whispered.

"Camp?" I said. "Hope it doesn't have a lot of bugs, I hate bugs!"

"Hold tight honey," another whispered.

I went to fasten my seat belt when I noticed chains.

"What the hell?" I whispered to him as we took off at the speed of light.

"Gray Sister's Taxi is the fast way to travel anywhere in New York," he replied.

Before I knew it we were stopping in the middle of nowhere.

"This is where we part ways," he said.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "I have some other business to attend to."

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"I hope so," he replied. "Just go straight up that hill and past a pine tree with a giant dragon in front of it."

I decided it was best not to ask about the dragon.

"Okay, well bye," I said as I got out the cab.

"Goodbye Juliet," he said.

I reached my head back in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Bye bye wonder boy," I said as I shut the door.

I took my time trying to process what had happened.

My head started to feel like I was being hit with a hammer and I felt light headed.

I soon saw a giant beast at the base of a pine tree.

I walked past it and it seemed to just stare at me and then going back to sleep.

A sign read "Camp Half-Blood" marked the point where Luke had said I would be going.

A girl with blonde hair and striking grey eyes ran up to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm Juliet."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she said. "How did you get here?"

"Um, this guy Luke, who I just met told me about my mom being a goddess and then we got in this taxi and I've got a headache," I said. "Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Luke?" she said.

"Yeah one of the Grey sisters called him the son of Hermes," I said.

I looked down and noticed that the harpy had torn my jacket and my arm was bleeding.

"Let's get you fixed up," she said.

She leaded me to this placed she called the "Big House."

When we got in there, I was given a glass of what was called nectar.

When I drank it, it made me feel warm and fuzzy and taste like homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Annabeth had went and talked to a guy in a wheelchair and a teenage boy.

She walked back over towards me and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good," I replied.

"Chiron, is going to let your dad know where you are," she said.

"So, who is Luke and where is he?" I asked.

"Luke is, I mean was, the son of Hermes," she said. It looked like she was going to cry.

"What do you mean was?" I asked.

"Luke died in a battle last summer."


	2. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Chapter 2:** Tell Me Something I Don't Know

The days after my arrival at Camp Half-Blood seemed to go by fast. I had been staying in Hermes cabin. That's apparently where you get put if you don't know your godly parent.

I had talked to my dad who was sorry he didn't tell me earlier and that he didn't know which goddess she was.

Chiron said she could be Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite, or a minor goddess like Nemesis, Isis, or even Hecate.

I also was worried how Luke saved me. I mean he was dead. Chiron won't tell me if he could be resurrected or not, but I would find out.

After dinner one night, I put a piece of meat and offered it to the gods.

_Mom, whoever you are, please claim me. _I prayed.

After dinner, I saw the Oracle of the Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, walking towards me.

"You must be our new girl," she said. "I'm Rachel, the Oracle."

"Nice to meet you Rachel," I replied shaking her hand. "I'm Juliet."

I smiled at here which something I didn't normally do here lately.

"I'm a good listener," she said.

I explained to her about Luke which being the Oracle she already knew it, but it relieved some stress telling her.

"I just don't know what to do," I said. "If he is in trouble how can I save him?"

Before Rachel could protest my question, her head dropped then slowly rose and her eyes glowed bright green. As she began to talk it sounded like a deep raspy voice times three.

"_Fire Demigods must go,_

_To the land that will never snow,_

_To piece together the once lost son,_

_Together it must be done,_

_With the Underworld's prince & Aphrodite's lost treasure,_

_Can be found the desired pleasure."_

Rachel eyes stopped glowing and she appeared normal again.

"What happen?" she asked.

I stood speechless trying to think of what had happened.

"Did I just give a prophecy? "she asked. "It happens when I get asked something. Well, Let's find Chiron,"

I nodded and followed her back to the Big House where Chiron and Dionysius, or Mr. D as he was called, sat outside talking.

"Ah, there is our new camper," Chiron said. "I see you made a friend."

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Chiron, we have a problem," Rachel said. "I gave her a prophecy."

I then told both Mr. D and Chiron the prophecy.

"I think I've got some of it figured out," I said. "The once lost son, must be Luke, but the rest is a blank."

"Well that line wasn't obvious at all was it?" Mr. D said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. He was the god of wine who chased a nymph and got sent to the camp for punishment.

"Well, besides that I think I should go," I said. "The prophecy was meant for me."

"She does have a point Chiron," Rachel said.

"Still you are untrained and new," he said.

"I've been working hard," I said. "Ask Annabeth, I've been sparring with her and with Clarisse a lot. Even thought I almost beat Annabeth, and I always lose to Clarisse, I'm ready."

"I'll gather the council of cabin leaders," Chiron said. "First thing in the morning, now both of you go and get some sleep. If you want to go on the quest you'll need it."

"Yes sir," I said.

That night, I tossed and turned in my sleep so much that Connor Stoll asked if I had ants in my pants and then he asked if I wanted ants in my pants or him in my pants, which I replied neither.

I wasn't allowed to meet with the cabin leaders. Annabeth gave me her magical New York Yankees so I could spy on the meeting.

I watched as the cabin leaders sat at a table.

I recognized several people. There was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Spencer Knight, daughter of Aphrodite, Jenny Hale, daughter of Hecate, and Clarisse and Annabeth.

Chiron told them about the prophecy and asked what they thought.

"It would be great experience," said Spencer as she put down her compact mirror.

"She's too new," one guy said. "And she doesn't even know her mother."

"She was given the prophecy, so I think she should go," Percy said. "Annabeth & I will go along with her."

"So will I," said the son of Apollo.

"Good job Noel," Chiron said. "Any opposed."

"I want to go too," said a teen in black. "Clearly is says _The Underworld's Prince_. That would be me," he said.

I couldn't think of his name. For some reason I wanted to call him "Nemo" or since he was wearing all black maybe "Emo Nemo."

I couldn't say much. I had on my camp T-shirt which was a bit big on me, a pair of shorts, tennis shoes, and chipped black nails.

"Okay Nico," Chiron said. "So it is set, Percy, Annabeth, Noel, Nico, and Juliet will leave at lunch."

I made my way back to Hermes cabin and removed the hat then went to walk around.

"Guess what?" Percy said. "You're in!"

"Yay!" I said pretending to be excited. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"At lunch," he said.

I packed a few pairs of clothes, a dagger one of Hephaestus' sons made me, a bottle of black nail polish called _Black Satin _( a gift from Spencer) and a notebook to write in.

I met the gang at the big house.

"So where do we go first?" I asked.

"Well I think when the prophecy said _the land without snow _it meant the Underworld, so we're heading there first," Annabeth said.

"But we should stop by and see Luke's mother on our way," Percy said.

"Isn't she still crazy?" Nico asked.

"No," said a voice. We all turned to see Mr. D standing behind us.

"Come to wish us good luck?" I asked.

"No and no," he replied. "I owed Hermes a favor so he asked me to cure her."

"Good," Noel said. "Let's get going."


	3. Pieces of Him

**Chapter 3: **Pieces of Him

After leaving camp early, we stopped at a park to eat and to call Hades. Apparently the god of the dead doesn't like being dropped in on.

Surprisingly the park wasn't packed so we were okay.

The guys went to get food while Annabeth and I called Hades. She dug through her purse and got out a drachma and went over to the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," she said. "Lord Hades in the Underworld, please."

The coin disappeared and suddenly a figure appeared in the mist. It was a man with dark black hair and dark eyes that kind of scared me.

"Lord Hades," Annabeth said.

"Yes, what is it!" he snapped. "Can't you see I have work to do?"

"We're sorry to bother you, sir," I said. "But we have a question and we hoped you could answer it."

"Make it quick," he said.

We quickly explained what happened to me and then explained the prophecy.

"Well," he said. "so let me see, you want to save the boy who almost killed us all and stole my Helm of Darkness?"

"Yes, but in his defense he was under Kronos," Annabeth started.

"Yes, he was under Kronos control yeah yeah.." he said. "If want to save him, you have to find him."

"Find him?" Annabeth said. "Like going into Elysium?"

"No, When Luke sacrificed himself, it split into six parts. One went to the Isles of the Blest, to be reborn. In order for Luke to return, you need to collect the other five. Each of the five are attached to things he loved. Find those and come to me."

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" I asked.

"Not my problem or my quest," he said. The mist then disappeared.

The boys came back and we told them what had happened.

"Well what are some things he loved?" I asked.

"We should defiantly start at his mother's house, then find Thalia maybe," Percy said.

"Who's Thalia?" I asked. "An ex-girlfriend?"

"No," Annabeth replied coldly. "She's the daughter of Zeus who joined the Hunters of Artemis."

"Oh, let's see, did he have a sword like Percy has?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, it was called Backbiter, but after the battle… it got lost," Percy said.

"Anything else?" Nico asked.

"Well, we better head to Luke's house and then figure out things there," Percy replied.

After a few hours we stopped and got a hotel. That night, I had a dream with Luke in it.

"_Juliet" _he whispered.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"_Juliet, listen to me, there will be people who don't want me back, we both know that. You are the key to this mystery," _he replied.

Since I never slept that well, I woke up and noticed it was almost daylight.

After a shower and coffee, we got going.

On the way to West Port, I got a chance to talk with Noel. Nico was the youngest on the quest. Noel was nineteen. Percy, Annabeth, and I were seventeen. He was only fourteen, but apparently he was really in his seventies. (Sometimes in this world, it's best not to ask)

Noel was the son of Apollo and cabin leader. He was rather cute with his tan skin, sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"So who do you think your mom is?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," I replied. "Annabeth said that it's not Athena because she claims her children years before now. Who knows, but I hope she does claim me soon," I said.

"Well, I must say you are beautiful," he muttered.

"Thanks," I replied. "You're sweet."

We finally made it to Westport, Connecticut where we saw a woman outside a house caring for her garden.

She was an older woman with blondish white hair and blue eyes that sparkled.

"I can see where Luke got his eyes from," I whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, they do look like Luke's," she said.

We got out of the van and walked up to her.

"Ms. Castellan," Percy said.

"Yes," she said standing up.

"I'm Percy Jackson and," he started before she cut him off.

"Yes, I know who you are," she replied. "Hermes told me of you would come, please come in."

We walked inside her house and sat down on the couch. She returned to us with milk and fresh cookies, which made Percy and Nico a bit uneasy, but I showed no restraint.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You're very welcome. It's Juliet right?," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, but how?" I replied.

"Hermes, told me everything," she stated. "Apparently, you are rescuing Luke. Luke was so independent, he wouldn't even ask for help when he was little."

"Ms. Castellan, if you please, did Luke have anything he treasured that is here?" Annabeth asked as she whipped a tear from her eye.

"Of course," she said. Ms. Castellan go up and walked into a room and came back with a baseball in her hand.

"For his birthday in one of those "cloudy" years, Hermes sent Luke a baseball signed by another son of Hermes, Babe Ruth," she said.

"Wait Babe Ruth was a son of Hermes?" Nico said.

"Yes, Hermes is also the god of athletes," she reminded him. "He loved it more than anything. I'm surprised he didn't take it to camp with him."

Percy held out his hand for the ball and examined it and passed it on.

Annabeth and I both studied it intently.

On the side of the ball, it had Greek writing on it.

"ἀπαλλάσσω"

"It means to set free or to release," she said.

I held the ball in my hand and muttered the word under my breath trying to think of what it meant while Annabeth, Nico, and Percy talked to Ms. Castellan.

As soon as I said the word, the baseball produced a blue aura and shrunk down to the size of a marble.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"I don't know," I said. I held it up to the light and it seemed to have clouds inside of it.

"Is it one of Persephone's Pearls?" Percy asked.

"No," Annabeth said. "I think it is what we are looking for. I think it's part of Luke's soul."

We quickly finished up at the Castellan house and headed outside to the van.

As we walked outside, a monster that I recognized as an empousa, stood near the van with a Minotaur beside her. She had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes.

"Hand over the piece of Luke's soul and you all die quickly," she said.

"How about you take the hamburger beside you and go get yourself a manicure," I snapped.

"Luke like the way I looked," she replied as the Minotaur picked up the car and threw it into the woods.

"Yeah maybe when he was possessed, I mean really who in their right mind would like you," I said.

"Thanks Juliet," Noel said. "You managed to piss her off."

She came running at me with great speed. I dodged out of the way and managed to pull out my dagger.

It seemed we were evenly matched. I saw Noel fire a few arrows at the Minotaur while Nico and Percy helped.

Annabeth came running to help me.

"Well, now I can kill you both," the Empousa said.

I dodged a few of her hits and ended up getting hit in the stomach. As I lay on the ground I saw she had smacked Annabeth and knocked her to the ground as well.

The Empousa stood over me getting ready to strike the final blow

Percy came running up behind her.

"Wait, can I get a few last words?" I asked.

"And what would that be half blood?"

"Go to hell," I said as Percy chopped her head off and sent a shower of gold dust over me.

I looked over and saw nothing was left of the Minotaur.

Since we no longer had a van and it was getting late, Nico had to get us out of there by shadow traveling.

We arrived in the middle of an opened field where a bunch of silver tents were set up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Who knows," Percy said.

"I just transported where Thalia was," he said.

We looked over and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She had an aura to her that made her appear to be glowing in the moonlight.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico!" she said running towards them. "How did you? Why are you?"

"It's a long story," I explained. "I'm Juliet and you are.."

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis."

_Author's Note:_

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more are to come. If you have any ideas or a have a character you want mentioned, please let me know.

-Prue


	4. The Lovely Storm

**Chapter 4: **The Lovely Storm

Thalia took us to the camp and sat us down around a large camp fire.

When we got there a girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes approached us.

Everyone seemed to bow.

I kind of looked foolish being the only one who didn't bow, so when she approached me I gave a quick bow.

"Greetings Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Noel, and Juliet," she said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

Thalia and Annabeth both had a look of horror on their faces.

"I am Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt," she replied.

"Holy Hera, I'm so sorry Lady Artemis, I meant no disrespect," I said.

"It's alright my dear, please sit," she said.

We told her of our quest and why we were at their campsite.

The three boys were given a tent for themselves and went to pitch it away from the Hunters which Annabeth and I were staying with.

As we ate, I noticed a girl in the corner with long golden hair and perfect skin. I walked over towards her and noticed that it was Spencer, the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Spencer?"

"Juliet!" she said standing up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, we needed to speak with Thalia," I replied. "Why are you here? I thought Aphrodite hated Artemis and the Hunters."

"Hate is a strong word," she reminded me. "More like strongly dislikes."

"Yeah whatever," I replied.

"Well, after you guys left, I looked at the Hunter flyer I had gotten the last time the Hunters were at the camp and I was sick of men," Spencer said.

I was shocked to hear that a daughter of Aphrodite was sick on men.

"It's wonderful," she added. "I'm so happy. You and Annabeth should join then we could be sisters forever!"

"Spencer, I'm on a quest to save a boy," I said.

"And let me guess you've already fought a monster?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's only going to get worse and more difficult," she said. "By the way, is Percy here?"

"Yeah, he's in the tent far away from us," I said.

"Oh, I was just wondering," she said.

That night, one of the hunter's, a nymph, made me some herbal tea to help me sleep.

I was so tired that I didn't dream, or when I woke I couldn't remember it.

The next morning as we sat around talking, the wind started to pick up and became a pinkish color.

A woman with flawless skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes stood before us.

"Oh snap," Spencer said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mother."

"Aphrodite, what did I do to deserve this pleasure?" asked Artemis.

"You recruited my daughter!"

"She chose of her own free will," Artemis replied.

I looked at Spencer, who seemed a bit different. She didn't have the same glow as she did last night.

Aphrodite looked at Spencer and me.

"Yes, she did," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"I knew there must be a reason you joined and it was all for love," she said hugging Spencer. "That's my girl. Now look at my other beautiful daughter, risking everything for true love, how romantic!"

"Other daughter?" Spencer said. "Where?"

My jaw dropped. It couldn't be, there must be a mistake or something….I couldn't be the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Juliet, of course!" she said hugging me.

"Aphrodite, I mean Mom, I can't breathe," I replied.

She let go and smiled at us.

"Two little heartbreakers," she sighed.

Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Noel had a shocked look on their faces. Even the hunters were shocked.

Aphrodite created a pink heart made of smoke and set it above me before it disappeared.

"Why did you claim me before?" I asked. "I mean, most kids go to camp at twelve or thirteen."

"Sweetie, you were a tomboy and since you dad didn't know that much, who by the way is still good looking, I figure you were safe and then when you met Luke at the café and told the harpy she need better night cream, I was like 'That's my girl!' I wanted to come down and claim you instead of sending a sign," she said. "And I have a gift for you."

She pulled out a golden colored whip from the middle of nowhere and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Put it around your neck," she said.

I did as she said and the whip shrunk to a golden necklace with the words "heartbreaker" on it.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, good luck on your quest my dear," she told me.

"Oh and Percy, I told you I'd make it difficult for you," she said as she disappeared into a pink blur.

"Well," Thalia said. "I didn't see that one coming."

After that as the Hunters packed up, we talked with Thalia.

"Thalia, do you have anything of Luke's?" I asked. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a necklace with different things on it. I had seen several at camp half-blood and all of the symbols matched Annabeth's necklace except for three of them.

"It was Luke's," she said handing it to me. "Chiron gave it to me after Luke died. Luke was wearing that day."

As I looked at it, I saw Greek letters on the back that matched the ones on the baseball.

I muttered the words and it produced another cloudy marble.

"Here," I said handing it back to Thalia. "We got what we needed."

She stuck the necklace back into her bag and hugged me.

"Luke is very lucky to have a friend like you," she whispered.

As we left the camp, a girl in a pink t-shirt and designer jeans came running after us.

"Wait up you guys!" she called.

"Spencer?" Percy said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I quit being a hunter," she said.

"But the only way to do that is to.." Annabeth said.

"I found a loophole, and Mom got me off," Spencer replied. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Something seemed off with her, like she was lying, but I didn't want to start anything with my new _sister. _

"WE are going to San Francisco and YOU are going back to camp," Annabeth snapped.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because the prophecy said five demigods not five demigods and a harlot," Annabeth replied.

The girls sat and bickered for a good five minutes before I broke it up.

"Guys!" I said. "Stop it now!"

They both huffed and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Percy, your dad made horse right?"

He nodded.

"Can you call a Pegasus to pick up Spencer, I mean my sister?"

"Sure, I can try asking dad" he said.

He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to his dad.

_Mom, _ I prayed _help this all not to be for nothing._

Within a matter of minutes, our prayers were answered.

A solid white Pegasus appeared and landed beside us.

"Percy, tell him to take Spencer to camp and nowhere else or else he becomes glitter glue," I said embracing my inner huntress.

"He says okay, just don't make threats," Percy replied.

"Well, we all know how alluring Aphrodite's daughters are," Annabeth replied.

"Spencer, let Chiron know, that we are okay," I said changing the subject.

"Fine, be careful, sis," Spencer said as she took off. "Bye Percy," she added blowing him a kiss.

"Okay, I think that's enough love for me," I said.

"Even though you are the daughter of the goddess of love?" Nico asked.

"I forgot about that," I replied sarcastically.


	5. Guys & Gods

**Chapter 5: **Guys & Gods

We spent the whole day looking for a road and once we found one, we had to walk to find a town.

We saw we were in Forks, Washington according to the giant sign.

"Welcome to Forks Washington," Noel read.

"Oh my Zeus, I love _Twilight!_" I confessed.

"Please, say you aren't Team Edward," Noel said.

"Zeus no!" I said. "Jacob's much hotter."

Annabeth rolled her eyes; I could tell she wasn't amused.

"Well, let's find a place to stay and some food," Percy said.

The guys went and got us some food while Annabeth and I went to get a hotel room.

We found motel called "The Pacific Inn Motel."

Inside was an old man who appeared to be drinking something other than coffee.

"We need a room with two bed please," Annabeth said.

"Let me guess you girls are _Twilight _fans?" he asked.

"No," "Yes," Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Well we have _Twilight _themed rooms, if you are interested."

"We aren't," Annabeth said.

_Killjoy _I thought.

We got into the room and decided to both take showers before the guys got back.

She sat on my bed as I braided her long blonde hair.

"Would you like to know how your sister or how a Hunter can become whatever she was before again?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I really didn't care, but if it made her feel better, I was all for it.

"I almost joined the Hunters once, but I didn't because," she started.

"Because of Percy?"

"Yeah," she said. "There are two ways; one is to die in battle or to lose your maidenhood."

"You don't think?" I asked.

She nodded.

"My mother is the goddess of wisdom, Juliet, I'm smart," she replied. "No offense, but some of Aphrodite's children are douche bags and sluts."

"None taken," I said. "Holy Hera, I hope I don't turn out to be that slutty and manipulative."

"You won't," she assured me. "You're really sweet."

When the boys got back, we all ate and went to sleep. Annabeth and I got one bed and the three boys in the other. Noel couldn't take being in between two guys so he finally went and slept in the floor.

The next morning, Noel was the first one up, as usual being a son of Apollo.

"I made some coffee," he said.

"Thanks Noel," I replied.

After everyone was up, we went and got breakfast.

"So where are we headed next?" Nico asked as he shoved another pancake in his mouth.

"Over the rainbow," I replied sarcastically.

Nico gave me a look that could kill, looks could but know him, and it might.

"First we need to find a ride," Annabeth explained. "There are no rental car services until another town."

"What about a ride from your dad?" Percy asked Noel. "I mean you are the cabin leader and he's helped us before."

"I could try, I don't know if he'll answer," he replied.

After we ate, we walked through the woods and found a field, just in case Apollo did show up.

"Be careful around Apollo," Annabeth warned me."He's a bit of a womanizer. You've seen how many kids are in his cabin."

Noel prayed silently to his dad and we all waited, but nothing happened.

_Apollo, if won't help your son can you at least help a damsel in distress. _I prayed.

Suddenly, a red sports car came from the sky.

The door opened and a tall, tan, and blonde man stepped out of the car. He appeared to be the same age as Noel or maybe a year or two older. It must be weird for your dad to appear your age, but I guess I couldn't say much my mom looked like a teenager.

I had halfway expected the Sun God to sparkle like Edward Cullen for some weird reason.

"Did someone need to be rescued?" he asked.

"Apollo," Percy said. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I was actually in the neighborhood."

"Hi Dad," Noel said.

"Hello son," he replied.

"He's hot," I whispered to Annabeth.

"Now who do we have here?" he asked me.

"I'm Juliet Hood, daughter of Aphrodite," I said.

"I thought you must have been one of her daughters, you defiantly have her looks," he said.

He was right. I did look like my mother with my dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"So do you think we could get a ride?" I asked.

"I'm no supposed to help on quest, but for you I'll make an exception where to?" he asked.

"Percy, where did Luke die?" I asked.

"Olympus," he said.

"Okay, but I'll only be able to get you to New York," he said. "You'll find the next item you seek there."

"Thank you so much," I said. "How can we ever thank you?"

"I can think of several ways," he hinted.

"Okay, at the risk of having another sibling, I think we ought to get going," Noel said.

Apollo waved his hand and transferred his sports car into a red minivan.

"Thank should hold all of us," Annabeth said.

After a very quick flight, drive, whatever you want to call it, we were in New York and Apollo wished us luck on our trip.

I glanced over at Noel who seemed a bit ticked.

"Okay, do you know, I just flirted to get my way," I said.

"Don't you know he sees all," he replied.

"Do you think he mattered?" I asked.

"Okay you two," Percy said. "Let's just get to Olympus and find whatever it is we are looking for."

"Wait Percy, I figured out what is here," Annabeth said.

"And what would that be? Gods," I replied sarcastically.

"No," she said. "Luke's sword, Backbiter."


	6. All the Right Accessories

**Chapter 6: **All the Right Accessories

I had never seen Olympus before besides in the Disney movie _Hercules._

It was more beautiful than I ever imagined. Percy had told me earlier that Annabeth remodeled it.

It took us forever it seemed to get to the counsel room where Zeus normally was.

A large giant, who I assumed was Zeus, sat on a solid platinum throne surrounded by other thrones, each unique for each god.

I saw my mom's throne. It was a reddish color with heart shape on the back and it was draped in silk.

We walked up and bowed before Zeus. This time I made sure to bow to the god.

"Lord Zeus," Annabeth said. "We request your knowledge."

He stared down at us with his dark grey eyes.

"What is it that you wish to know, demigods?" he asked.

"We wish to know the location of Luke Castellan's sword Backbiter."

"The sword, after the battle was thrown into the Junkyard of the Gods along with other broken weapons and such. Someone a few weeks ago broke in and stole it. It is now in Atlanta, Georgia at _The Pottery Temple._"

"Looks like we'll be calling Argus for a lift then," I said.

We each thanked Zeus and left. On the way out, a small girl walked up to me. Her eyes glowed like fire.

"Be careful daughter of Aphrodite," she said. "You're flaw may be your down fall."

As soon as I went to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, she was gone.

We made a quick call to Argus to come pick us up and left Mount Olympus.

When we got in the camp van and I slept most of the way to Atlanta. Before Dad moved to New York, he had grown up in Atlanta.

_Maybe I can see my grandparents _I thought.

When we got to Atlanta, it was almost nightfall and we needed a place to stay so I called my grandparents and asked could we stay and of course they were more than happy to let us.

My grandparents owned a large plantation in Georgia and were always happy to have company.

When we got to the house Grams had fresh baked peanut butter cookies, my childhood favorite.

"My little Juliet," she said embracing me. Grandpa soon walked outside.

"Grams! Grandpa!" I said. "Thanks for letting us stay! This is Noel, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico."

"Nice to meet you all," Grandpa said. "Let's get you kids settled in."

After a good hot meal and a few cookies, Annabeth walked around the house with my grandfather talking about the history and the architecture. My grandmother said Nico was too pale and thin so he was still being fed, which he didn't seem to mine.

I directed Percy to the pond in the back yard and Noel and I sat in my childhood room.

"Why are you on this quest?" Noel asked. "I mean you don't even know the guy."

"True," I replied. "but he saved my life and he's really sweet."

"He was a traitor!" he said. "Because of him some of my siblings were killed! You're sister Silena was killed!"

"He made it right, he sacrificed himself and that is enough for me!" I snapped before I went downstairs and shoved cookies down my throat.

The next morning, we left my grandparents house and headed to _The Pottery Temple. _

It was a large store on the side of the road.

"Be careful," Annabeth said seeing all the statues. "The last time we saw these was with Medusa."

"She couldn't be back, could she?" asked Percy.

"Who knows," she replied.

We walked to the door which held a sign.

_Free Pottery Show tonight at 7 PM. Dress is formal._

"Okay, so we'll come back at twelve," Nico said. "If it is Medusa or whoever, they aren't here."

"Nico has a point," Annabeth said. "Besides, I think there is an alarm, so I don't want us to get arrested."

"Why don't we attend the event and snoop around?" I asked. "I'm sure my grandparents have some nice clothes we can wear."

"Okay, but it has to be well planned out," Percy said. I could tell he was saying that to get on Annabeth's good side instead of having his "rush in and kill everything" attitude.

We got back to my grandparents and we upstairs, to find five garment bags with are names on them.

_Never miss an appointment with style – Mom_

"Thanks Mom," I said.

Mom had admired each of our personal styles, thank the gods.

My dress was a pink sequin cupcake dress that came above my knee. It had a high collar with silver chains draped off the shoulders.

"Oh my Zeus, mother," I muttered. "I don't like pink."

"A daughter of Aphrodite doesn't like pink?" Annabeth laughed. "Shocker! You know you can control outfits and makeup and such right?"

"I can?" I asked.

"Silena could and from what I hear Spencer can too."

"Okay, I'll try."

I focused on the dress and whispered to myself '_Any color, but pink,' _several times.

I opened my eyes to find the dress had been turned black.

"Thank you mother," I replied.

I put on the dress with my lacy black glove on my left hand and a black purse which carried the "soul marbles" on my right.

Annabeth looked amazing in her teal dress.

We got to the gala and I walked around and examined the art. It was very pretty. It had a lot of different pottery and a lot of statues.

"Guys," Annabeth whispered looking at the statue of a woman with a gaping mouth. "It is Medusa. If you see anything fishy, close your eyes or put on your sunglasses."

I walked around and saw that we were the only one there.

"Welcome….half-bloods," a voice hissed.

A tall slender woman stood before us with a dark dress on and big designer sunglasses on. On top of her head was a turban.

"Put your glasses on," Annabeth said.

We did as we were told.

"That's no fun," the woman hissed. "We won't get to play."

"Medusa, we defeated you once, and we'll do it again!"

"Medusa?" the woman said. "You think I'm the immature selfish brat that I used to call my sister. I am Euryale."

"Wait, but I heard you faded out?" I said.

"That's what the little bitch said about the sisters who stuck with her through thick and thin," she said. Euryale walked towards me and removed her turban and glasses. I quickly closed my eyes.

"You are the daughter of Aphrodite, are you not?" she hissed. "You have such beautiful hair and beautiful eyes, probably a beautiful brown like thy mother."

"Why thank you," I replied as I cringed at the sound of the hissing snakes.

"It's alright," she said. "My babies just wanted to play."

I ran closer to Annabeth.

"Noel, Percy, Nico!" we yelled.

They had apparently had went to snoop around and left us with Euryale, not knowing.

"Typical men," Euryale said. "Leaving us girls all alone."

Annabeth leaped out and kicked Euryale. I still stood frozen because of the snakes. It had been my worst fear since I was little.

"Juliet!" Annabeth said. "You can overcome your fear."

Annabeth and Euryale punched and kicked each other until Euryale knocked Annabeth into a statue.

I turned around against the wall. I could feel her coming closer towards me.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," she hissed in my ear. "Thy hair is out of place & there is a mirror behind thee" She ran her hand through my hair messing it up.

I tried not to care, but a compulsion came over me.

I reached in my bag and pulled out a small mirror and held it up to fix my hair.

"Juliet keep your eyes shut!" a voice in my head yelled.

As I held the mirror up and heard a shriek of terror from behind me.

I held on to the mirror tightly and turned around to kick Euryale away, but I ended up hurting myself in the process. I opened my eyes and looked down at the floor and saw she was frozen in stone.

"When you went to fix your hair, she must not have realized you had a mirror," Annabeth said slowly sitting up.

"It's a must accessory for any daughter of the goddess of beauty," I laughed.

We went around the building and soon found Percy and Nico locked in Euryale's office/apartment.

"It's a gorgon, one of Medusa's sisters, she locked us in here!" Percy said.

"We know," Annabeth said.

"She saw us and got stunned by my beauty," I laughed. "Where's Noel?"

"We don't know," he said. "We split up and now he's gone."

We searched for another hour for Noel and found Luke's sword Backbiter in the place Percy and Nico had been locked up.

"Why did they lock you in here?" I asked. "You could have gotten out."

"We tried, but something strong was holding the door," Nico said. "I tried to summon skeletons, but I was already drained."

I found the same inscription on the sword and it produced another "soul marble."

"Nico, Noel isn't dead is he?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"We should look for him," I said. "But where to start?"

"We'll someone doesn't want us to resurrect Luke," Annabeth said. "First there was the attack of the Empousa and Minotaur and now Euryale. Someone is behind this."

"But who could it be?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but Annabeth has a point and its point to one person," I said. "Noel."

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I kind of made it like The Lightning Thief, but anyways, it turned out good._

_Lucy Hale plays Juilet by the way._

_Also Lucy's dress as Aria in Pretty Little Liars for the homecoming episode was the dress I used._


	7. Infatuation

**Chapter 7: **Infatuation

_WARNING: This contains minor spoilers, like small details, from The Lost Hero._

We had a sinking feeling that Noel was the suspected Luke hater. Argus came back and took us back to camp.

We informed Chiron of everything that happened as soon as we got back to camp.

"He was arguing about me wanting Luke," I said. "I'm not in love with the guy, he just saved me and I want to know more about him."

"It is unfortunate," Chiron said. "But he is not the only one who is against your quest."

"Who else?" Percy asked.

"Well for starters me," said Mr. D appearing behind us. "My son died in that war."

"He is right," Nico said. "That's probably why some of the gods are mad because their kids were killed in that battle."

I glared at Nico.

"That wasn't Luke!" Annabeth said almost in tears. "That was Kronos controlling Luke, but that's only because he felt unloved from his dad."

"I know how that is," I said. "Not to have much of a parent's love. My mom's the goddess of love and she didn't claim me because I wasn't 'girly' enough."

"Aphrodite's your mother?" Mr. D asked.

"Prove it," an Asian girl,Drew, from Aphrodite's cabin said.

_Mom _I prayed _help me._

"She came and visited me," I said. "Isn't that enough."

"When Aphrodite's children are claimed, they get a blessing of hers," Annabeth said. "Maybe you didn't get it because you got a whip from her."

Suddenly, I saw several boys walk pass us and stare with their mouths open.

"Well, I guess you are one of us," Drew said. "See ya later, sis."

She walked away and gave the boys an evil glare.

I turned around and saw my reflection in the window.

My hair had become more luscious and had more highlights. I was wearing a simple black dress with a white belt and white sandals.

"Well, now that that has been settled," Mr. D said.

"Athena, Hera, Demeter, and a few other gods have shown strong disapproval," Chiron said.

"Well, what does Hermes have to say?" I said. "It's his son."

"Hermes has kept his opinion to himself."

_That's helpful _I thought.

"Chiron, we need another camper to go with us," Percy said.

"Oh Percy!" a voice yelled.

"Spencer, hi," he said as if it wasn't awkward enough.

"So what's this I hear about you needing another camper," she said.

Annabeth and I both looked at Chiron begging him not to let her go.

"I'm sorry, sis," I said. "But, we already got some one, but thanks anyways."

"Who?" she said.

"Well, um," Annabeth said. "We have…"

"Pollux," I said remembering Mr. D's son.

"Pollux?" Mr. D and Spencer said in unison.

"Sure, I was just going to ask you if he could come along," I said. "I mean, I need a guy to help me get through this if it turns out badly, and Pollux is rather cute."

I tried to channel the "love magic" that I assumed I had.

"You love magic won't work on me," Mr. D whispered.

"Fine," I said. "Then, Chiron, can pick a camper."

A son of Ares walked passed us.

"Aaron!" Chiron called.

The lean, muscular boy came jogging toward Chiron.

"Yes sir?" he said.

"Would you accompany, Juliet on a quest along with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth?"

He glanced over at me and started to blush.

"Of course sir," he replied.

"It's settled, you'll leave first thing in the morning for the Underworld."

I smiled and walked over to Aaron.

"Thank you," I whispered. "It was either you or my sister and frankly, I'd rather have you."

"You're welcome," he said as he looked at me with his green eyes.

I was then forced to listen to Spencer go on and on about how she was so much better than Annabeth and then I told her about Forks, and Apollo.

We walked to the Aphrodite cabin and I swear, I thought I would die. Everything was pink and there was a mix of designer perfume and cologne. Several boys walked in wearing designer shades and jeans.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's cabin," Drew said. "Glad we have someone with good taste in style and boys."

"Thanks?" I replied.

She showed me to my bunk, that I was going to share with Spencer.

"So, I guess you'll be heading out tomorrow huh?" Spencer said.

"Yeah," I said. "I thought you were cabin leader."

"I was," she said. "Until, I became a hunter and it went to Drew."

"She seems nice," I said.

"Yeah so does a viper."

While I told a few of the younger kids about my quest, one little girl asked me.

"Since you are pretty good at fighting," she said. "Does that mean you can Charmspeak?"

"Charm what?" I asked.

"To influence other people by speaking your opinion," one boy said. "Drew can do it."

"I don't know," I said. " I never tried."

As we walked to dinner, I heard Drew whisper to an older girl.

"She couldn't Charmspeak her way out of a paper bag," she laughed.

"She needs to be like an old dog," I whispered to Spencer. "She needs to go off and die."

That night as I ate my chicken and then I took two California rolls and offered then to Mom.

After we ate, we had a bit of free time until, time for bed. I went for a walk.

"Juliet," a familiar voice said. I turned to see a blonde boy with a nicely toned boy jogging toward me.

His shirt seemed to be in his hand and he appeared rather sweaty.

"Hey Aaron," I said remembering his name.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just thinking," I replied. "So what are you doing?"

"Jogging, just got through training for tomorrow," he replied.

"You Ares kids are intense," I muttered.

"Dad wouldn't have it any other way," he said showing a perfect smile. "Can I walk you back to your cabin?"

"Sure," I replied.

We jogged together back to the Aphrodite cabin.

Several of my brothers had just come in from practicing or something. Most boys would smell, but apparently not them, they smelled like Hollister cologne.

"Well, here we are," I said. "Thanks for the run, it was fun. No rhyming intended."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"See you first thing in the morning," he replied. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams," I said.

As I walked back inside, he came behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Um," he stuttered. "Bye."

"Look at the little heart breaker," Drew said.

My face felt hot and was probably blood red.

I gave Drew a death stare and proceeded to go shower.

After a hot shower and some herbal tea from my friend in Demeter's cabin, Jade. I had Spencer braid my hair.

"Spence," I said. "Why did you become a Hunter if you just did it to get you know who's attention?"

She remained silent and I turned around and looked at her.

"Being a daughter of Aphrodite is hard enough, but being the leader is tough," she said. "The people at camp think we are spoiled princesses and gay guys, but we are not. We are more than just a pretty face, and I wanted to show that. When he broke my heart, I knew there was one way to forget about him, so I took it. Turns out, I was wrong. I could never forget him."

I nodded my head.

"Thanks, you didn't have to tell me," I said.

"No, I wanted to."

After a sisterly bonding moment, we both went to sleep.

I had another dream about Luke. This time he was telling me to hurry and something about a giant sundial.

As we got ready to read, a misty image of Hades appeared.

"I just remembered something," he said. "You have until the summer solstice to collect all the pieces and return them to me, or he'll remain where is."

The image faded and Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"When the summer solstice?" I asked.

"If this is Tuesday, it's.." Aaron added.

"This Friday." Annabeth said.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been reading the Lost Hero, which is amazing. It gave me so much needed info. _


	8. Reality Bites Me

**Chapter 8: ** Reality Bites Me

I scribbled notes in my notebook as Percy drove us to California. Apparently, Percy doesn't fly.

Chiron gave us enough money to take us there, because Nico needed to save his strength to get us out of the Underworld. He had already got us to New Mexico.

As we started out, a car had run into a rock, so I suggested we help.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, my dear," the voice of an elderly woman called. "Please, help me, I'm hurt."

"Okay," I replied. We all went behind the rock to see if we could help. I knelt beside what appeared to be an elderly woman. As I reached for her, I saw it was a hideous beast. It appeared to be a large hyena with large rigid teeth.

Aaron pulled me back and drew his sword.

"That's a Leucrota," he said. "It uses voices to lure it's prey."

"Come here, my sweets," it said in the voice of the woman. "I just want to take a bite."

Percy quickly ran towards the beast distracting it. The beast followed and Aaron removed his two bronze swords and attacked the creature.

Within the matter of seconds, the beast was killed and all that remained was a pile of gold dust.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Nico said. "But that gives a whole new meaning to the Little Red Riding Hood story."

We all jumped back into the van and got out of there before any more monsters showed up. Percy and Aaron sat up front with Nico, Annabeth, and myself in the back.

"What else could we be missing?" I asked. "I mean we've searched everywhere!"

"We'll save him Juliet, I promise," Annabeth said. "What else can you think of that might have part of him in it?"

"Well, I searched his belongings at the Hermes cabin before we left and looked for those words you told me, I didn't find anything," Aaron said.

"We found his baseball, his necklace, his sword, but what are we missing?" I muttered.

"Percy, what was Luke," I said. "…killed with?"

"Annabeth's knife," he replied. "He stabbed himself under his left arm."

Annabeth removes the celestial bronze blade from its sheath. The rays of sun reflected off of it causing it to shine inside the van.

She passed the blade to me and I examined it. I could not find any writing on it anywhere.

"It must not be one," I said. "It doesn't even have ἀπαλλάσσω on it."

As soon I said the word, the blade did just as the baseball, the necklace, and the sword did before it. A blue aura surrounded the blade and then, the tip of the blade produced a blue ball.

I took the ball and added to the satin bag I had the others in.

"Well, I guess it doesn't have to have it on it," Nico said.

"Great," Aaron said. "At this rate will never find the other one."

"Well, maybe, it'll be on the way there," I said. "We can't give up now."

_Mom, _I prayed. _Please help us find the last piece, I know it's not your area, but just send me a bit of guidance. _

_You know where the last piece is my sweet _a voice, which I had heard all my life, the voice my mother the goddess Aphrodite, replied. _ I know you'll find it. It's inside of you._

_Thanks Mom _I replied.

I dozed off somewhere between Arizona and the state line of California. I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about. Probably something random like living Katy Perry's music video for "California Gurls" or something normal like being a house wife like Samantha from _Bewitched._

When I awoke, we were in California. Lucky for me "California Gurls" was playing on the radio. I checked my phone for the time. It was already Thursday and we had a day until the summer solstice.

"Someone shut off the awful music," Nico groaned.

"Cheer up emo kid we're in Cali," I teased.

Nico appeared to make an obscene hand gesture towards me, but I wasn't sure.

I saw Percy and Annabeth were both asleep in the back. Aaron was driving.

I made my way up to the passenger seat and sat next to him.

"So," I replied. "tell me about you."

"Why?" he asked. "I'm just a regular boy."

"No you're a demigod son of Ares, which has to be interesting," I replied.

"Well, my mom," he stated. "She is a hard worker who has always been there. She met my dad when she was young and wild. She now works as a secretary."

"My dad is a photographer," I replied. "He works a lot, so my step mom and I don't always get along."

"I can see why your mom was attracted to him," he laughed.

"So, what's it like being a son of Ares?" I replied.

"A lot of training," he said. "Think of a military boot camp, except better and harder."

"Military boots are cute," I replied.

We stopped for gas in at Sheets in LA before heading to the Hollywood sign. Who would have thought hell and Hollywood would be associated together?

While everyone else went inside to get snacks or use the restroom, I pumped the gas. A middle-aged man with an athletic figure and salt-and-pepper hair approached me.

"Are you Juliet Hood?" he asked.

"Um, yes," I replied reaching for my necklace just in case he was a monster.

"I have a package for you," he replied. "Please sign here." He held out a package with a piece of paper attached. I signed it and returned it to him.

"Have a great day," he replied. I looked into his eyes, which were a bright blue. He gave a quick wink and in a flash he was gone.

When everyone came back, I told them what had happened.

"That was Hermes, Luke's dad," I said. "It had to have been but why was he so secretive about it?" I asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to play favorites," Percy said.

I opened the package to find a pair of pink Converse tennis shoes with wings on them.

"Luke stole a pair from his dad's house, he said he had hundreds more," Percy added.

"I'll keep them in the box, but I'll make sure to use them in an emergency," I replied.

We drove what seemed like to be forever up a path that leads to the Hollywood sign.

When we got as far as we could, we parked and made out way to the sign. The letters were larger than I had imagined. I switched my New Balance shoes for the pink converse.

"Don't run unless you want to fly," Percy said.

As we approached the Hollywood sign, a tall muscular man with sandy blonde hair, which appeared to be black from a distance stood with a large Cyclops behind him.

"_Hera nous aider_.'' I said.

"You speak French?"Aaron said.

"Apparently," I replied. "I didn't know."

"All of Aphrodite's children speak French," Annabeth added. "It's the language of love."

"Well, what did you say?" Percy asked.

"Hera help us."


	9. To Kill a Demigod

**Chapter 9: **To Kill a Demigod

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but it was worth a cliffhanger. _

"I see you are still alive," said a voice.

I looked closer to see that it was Noel near the Hollywood sign.

"Don't act surprised," he said. "The surprise is yet to come."

"Demigods make good food," the monster said.

"See, Sheldon, I told you I'd get you dinner if you'd help me," Noel replied.

I laughed when he called the Cyclops, Sheldon. I mean really, poor thing, it was probably picked on. I guess it is better that a long name that you can't pronounce or something random like "Bob."

"Dinner?" I replied. "Noel this isn't you. You've become a monster."

"Hello my fair Juliet," he replied. "Sheldon, kill all of them, except for the daughter of Aphrodite, I want her for myself."

He came attacking at a fast speed for a Cyclops.

"What is he?" Nico asked. "A Cyclops on steroids?"

I knew this was my turn to prove that I was more than a beauty. I grabbed my necklace and tore it from my neck. It transformed itself into a long whip called "Heartbreaker."

I ran as fast as I could toward Noel.

"Jump!" Percy yelled.

I did as I was told and I took off flying in the direction of Noel.

He shot arrows at me and proceeded to dodge them. He shot four arrows, each knocking off the wings on the shoes, sending me to the ground.

"Well, what have we here?" Noel said as I landed in front of him. "Flying shoes? Nice color."

"Thanks," I replied. "They would look horrible on you."

I stood up and flicked the whip in his direction, knocking the bow from his hands.

"You don't think I didn't anticipate that do you?" he asked. Noel pulled a long sword from his belt. "By the way, if you would have chosen me, I could think of other uses for that whip."

He came running towards me with his sword extended. A look of seer madness engrossed his eyes.

I tried my best to fend him off with my dagger, but it didn't work. I ran away as fast as I could, but failed to.

I flicked the whip, sending his sword over the edge of the cliff.

He charged at me with such intense speed, he knocked me down and knocked the whip from my hand before I could even react.

Noel lay on top of me and forced a kiss upon my lips. As we kissed, I bit his lip so hard it bled.

"Stupid slut," he said. "Since I can't have you, neither can Luke."

He withdrew a bronze dagger and waved it around. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I was paralyzed.

"Feeling, restricted?" he said. "I shot an arrow at your foot, if you didn't notice."

I glanced at my foot, and saw the arrow had indeed grazed my foot.

"Why Noel?" I asked. "It's Thursday evening and we haven't even found the last piece. We aren't going to find it in time!"

Tear welled up in my eyes and I knew what was coming.

"You really are stupid!" he said. "You've known, all along where it is. It's you!"

"Me?" I sobbed.

"Yes you!" he yelled as he pressed the knife to my neck. "I knew when you said he kissed you that that's when he transferred part of his soul to you."

Now, I knew what my mother meant by me "having it inside me all along."

_Mom _I prayed. _Help me_

I looked into Noel's now cold dark eyes & knew what I had to do; I had to Charmspeak him. I wiggled my toes and my fingers. Apparently since it just grazed me, it didn't affect me that much.

"Noel," I said sweetly. "Can you drop that knife please?" I asked.

He seemed to be in a daze and dropped the knife. I then kneed him in the couch causing him to curl in a ball.

He muttered a few curse words under his breath.

I picked up the dagger and placed it behind my back.

He got up and charged toward me and I did the thing that I knew I had to do. I held out the dagger and he ran into it.

Noel gasped for air and then fell backwards.

I stood in shock at what had just happened.

"Juliet!" Annabeth yelled as she came toward me.

I saw that they had defeated the Cyclops and they were all running towards me.

"I… I…." I stuttered.

"Juliet, you're bleeding," Aaron said.

I looked down to see my orange camp shirt becoming saturated with a scarlet fluid. In Noel's hand was a small dagger covered in my blood.

Things started to grown dark and cold.


	10. Die Another Day

**Chapter 10: **Die Another Day

I did not know where I was or what was going on. I remembered being stabbed and then blacking out. All I could think about was how I was never going to see anyone I cared about again and how I had failed my friends.

I thought about how I hadn't seen my dad in a while and how sad he would be. I even missed my step mom's yelling.

Death is peaceful, but life is so much harder, or so I've read and seen in movies.

I awoke somewhere warm and dark.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

"Juliet!" Annabeth exclaimed running towards me.

I sat up and saw I was in Hade's palace or what I thought it was. I was in a nicely furnished room with red and black silks and satins. I could hear the sound of screams.

"Hell," Nico laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not funny," I replied. "Ouch!"

I looked down to see my stomach wrapped in bandages.

"Percy healed you the best he could with the water in our water bottles," Aaron said. "Drink this nectar and eat this ambrosia."

I did as he said and both reminded me of a cold glass of Coke and movie theater popcorn.

I felt a little bit better to walk around.

I had to borough on of Persephone's dresses because my clothes were soaked in blood. It was a shorter version of a traditional Greek robe.

We walked into the room where Hades was waiting for us.

"I see you survived," he replied. "Well at least I got one soul today."

I shuttered at what I had done.

"It had to be done," Annabeth told me. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

"Do you have all the pieces?" he asked.

"No," Annabeth said.

"Yes," I replied remembering that the last piece was me.

"Where is the last piece?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and imaged Luke and said the ancient words that had become so familiar to me.

When I opened my eyes, a blue marble lay at my feet.

I picked it up and put into in the silk pouch with the others and handed them to Hades.

"There you go," I said.

"Just in time," he replied pointing to the sundial on the wall.

I saw that it was similar to the sundial in my dream.

Hades took and placed the marbles in front of his giant fireplace in a circle and started to mutter words in ancient Greek.

Nico muttered something and the gates that surrounded the fire place opened. It was a swirling vortex of fire and bodies.

I watched at the pieces of Luke's soul spun around in a circle and shot into the vortex.

The fire pit of hell calmed down and turned into a tranquil blue and then showed a picture of a beautiful paradise.

"That's Elysium?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nico replied.

"I thought Luke was on the Isle of the Blest," I replied.

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you," Hades replied.

"Wait isn't Elysium just near your palace?" Annabeth asked. "Couldn't we have just gone there?"

"Look," Hades snapped. "Do you want to play twenty questions or do you want your friend back? Now if you don't mind!"

Annabeth and I glanced at each other and said nothing else.

A figure of a tall man appeared in the portal and step through. He was a bit taller than me with a mischievous face. He had short blonde hair and starry blue eyes and under one of them a scar.

"Luke!" I yelled.

He ran towards me and embraced me in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you," he replied. "I knew you would figure it out."

"Luke!" everyone echoed behind me.

Annabeth attacked him and squeezed him so hard, I'm pretty sure that he couldn't breathe.

Just to see him made me happy. To know that I, Juliet daughter of Aphrodite, was not just another pretty face. I was a hero who was able to bring back a hero.

I looked around seeing everyone happy and content. Even Hades appeared to have some joy, if the god of the dead can have joy.

"Thank You Lord Hades," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

I kind of wanted to hug him, but at risk of being food for a hellhound I thought it was best not to.

"Sorry, to spoil the fun," I said. "But this place really freaks me out. Nico, can we go home?"

"Sure thing," he replied.

He opened up and black portal and I grabbed Luke's hand. "Let's get you home."

When we returned to camp, a crowd was waiting. The Hermes' Cabin was happy to see their brother back and several of the other campers were just as excited.

A little girl, about seven or eight, walked up to me. I didn't recognize her.

"What's everyone yelling about?" she yawned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Juliet, daughter of Aphrodite," I replied. "And you are?"

"Emma Reed, my daddy is Morpheus," she replied. "Who's that guy they are hold up?"

I saw that she pointed out that Luke was being carried off by his siblings back to his cabin.

"That's a hero," I said. "My hero."

For a while, I could not even see Luke. I went to the Big House and made a quick call to my Dad. I told him everything that had happened.

"I'm so proud of you my little Jewel!" he said. "When will you be home?"

"The end of the summer, before school starts again," I said.

"I'll see you then, love you," he replied.

"Love you too Dad."

As I walked backed to the Aphrodite cabin to tell Spencer, but my sister Lacy said she had left earlier to see Percy.

I followed the direction Lacy sent me in and saw that Percy and Spencer we're sitting on the edge of the water, talking.

I thought, I'd be the obnoxious older sibling that I was and bare in on them. I snuck quietly up behind them and got behind Spencer.

"Boo!" I screamed.

Spencer jumped up and fell into the water pulling Percy in with her.

I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"Sorry," I replied. "I couldn't help myself."

Percy splashed me with water, soaking my dress. Well, does a wave count as a splash?

I ran and jumped into the lake slashing and carrying on with them until dinner.

Before dinner, we had to change out of our wet clothes. (Spencer had to sneak me in since you could see me through the dress)

I changed into a pair of shorts and my camp T-shirt.

At dinner Chiron announced something to us.

"This year," he said. "We have brought back a hero. This year's bead will feature this heroic adventure. It will be a Caduceus, the sign of Hermes with, appropriately a heart in honor of the young woman who risked it all for her friend. Now after dinner, there will be a fireworks display in honor of these brave heroes and for all of our heroes."

Of course everyone clapped and I turned red. After sacrificing a bit of food to Mom and thanking her for everything, another young girl came up to me. She had eyes that glowed like fire.

"Congratulations daughter of Aphrodite," she said. "You are very brave and did not let thy vanity consume you."

"Thank You Hestia," I said remembering the goddess's name. "I am honored."

She then smiled and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I made my way to the beach and sat down. A boy came up and sat right beside me.

"There you are," he said. "I've been looking for you. I thought I'd have to go on a quest."

"Not funny," I laughed.

He put his arm around me and hugged me.

"Thank you," he replied. "I owe you everything."

"No," I replied. "I owe you. You showed who I was and this quest gave me the strength to find myself."

"Well, I guess we're even," he said.

"No," I replied as I glanced up to the sky waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Then what are you waiting on," he replied.

"I don't know, you figure it out," I said.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine. It was a sweet yet powerful kiss. I could hear the fireworks in the distance exploding and illuminating the night sky.

"Get a room!" Percy yelled.

"Percy go screw yourself," I said. "Or has my sister already done that?"

He gave me an evil glare with his sea green eyes and walked away, Spencer not too far behind him.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

I could have sworn someone was playing "Mine" by Taylor Swift.

"You're the best thing that has ever been mine." I said.


End file.
